minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf
|drop = Nothing But drops 1–3 exp |Damage = |spawn =Forests, Tundra, and Taiga Biomess |fa = Beta 1.4 |idb = 95 |techname = wolf }} |drop = Nothing, But drops 1–7 exp |Damage = |spawn = When a Wolf is attacked |fa = Beta 1.4 |idb = 95 |techname = wolf }} Wolves, commonly known as "dogs" when tamed, are a type of animal mob that can spawn in Forest, Ice Plains, and Taiga Biomes. Behavior Wolves are initially neutral, but if they are attacked all of the wolves in the immediate area will become aggressive to the attacker. Their eyes will turn red, and they will attack the player who attacked them. If all of the players leave the game in a SMP server then, when they return, all aggressive wolves will be passive again. However, the aggressive texture will remain, and they cannot be tamed. A tamed wolf will only attack mobs (except Creepers) that are attacking or were attacked by its owner while wild wolves will naturally attack Sheep, Rabbits, and Skeletons. When a wolf takes damage, it's tail will be lowered and it will show its current health. Tamed wolves can be right-clicked to alternate them between sitting and standing. When sitting, they will stay in the same place unless their owner is attacked in which case they will instantly teleport to their owner. When standing, they will wander around within a certain range of their owner. Taming, Feeding and Breeding (See full Taming and Breeding articles here.) A player can tame a wolf by right-clicking (PC/Windows10) or holding down the action button (Pocket Edition) while a is held in the player's hand. It could take anywhere from 1 to 6 bones before a wolf becomes tamed. Black Particles will appear each time the player feeds the wolf a bone. When these turn to heart particles, and a red collar appears around the wolf's neck, it has been tamed. This collar can be re-colored using Dyes. Aggressive Wolves cannot be tamed until they turn back to neutral. Taming a wolf in Pocket Edition can be very difficult, as players risk hitting the wolf and making it aggressive. Be sure to hold the action button down on top of the wolf, instead of "poking" it. Wolves can be bred by feeding 2 adult wolves a piece of any type of raw meat (including Rotten Flesh). If the player holds a piece of meat within a certain range of a wolf, it will rotate its head and beg for it. The player can then feed it the meat to engage "Love Mode". Tamed wolves can be fed any type of meat to heal them, and while untamed wolves can be fed, only tamed wolves can be bred. |Damage = |drop = Nothing |techname=wolf }} History Wolves were introduced in the Beta 1.4 patch, but it was not until 1.1.0 that the breeding mechanic was added, or 1.4 that their collars could be dyed. Wolves existed in TU1 in Console editions and were added to Pocket Edition in 0.9.0. Trivia *If a tamed wolf attacks a wild wolf, it will growl at its owner. *In previous versions, if the player shot an arrow straight up and hit themselves, the player's own tamed wolf would attack them. *A lighting glitch may sometimes cause a wolf to turn all black when it is wet. *Unused wolf sounds, such as howling, can be found in the Minecraft source code. *Untamed Puppies actually exist. They can be made if the player right-clicks on an untamed wolf with a Wolf Spawn Egg in their hand. *Tamed wolves will attack skeletons without being provoked. *There was once a glitch in Pocket Edition where Wolves/dogs could die while touching Carpet. However, this was fixed in patch 0.12.3. *A wolf's eyes change when they are tamed. *Wolves are the only mobs other than Polar Bears that can exist in all three states: passive, neutral, or hostile. *Wolves won't be inflicted with the Status Effect Hunger if they're fed Rotten Flesh. Gallery Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Animal Mobs